


Hot For Teacher

by RaeDMagdon



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fantasy, Fingering, Oral, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: Shepard might not be one of Liara's students, but that doesn't prevent her from stopping by the Doctor's office for a little mid-afternoon fun.





	Hot For Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Smutcation is back on! :D I hope you enjoy this little Mass Effect drabble. The prompt was this:
> 
> "Okay smut prompt: I’m a teacher and I’ve always had a certain fantasy about getting ravished in my person school office. SO, what about Shaira inserted here? After the war Liara is a uni prof and Shep decides she’s been a little stressed. What better stress relief then a little rough fucking bent over a desk? By the end Liara is a mess of jello and Shep is glowing sexual satisfaction."

Shepard hummed quietly to herself, rocking on her heels as the elevator climbed to the fifth floor. The University of Serrice’s lifts weren’t nearly as slow as the ones on the Citadel had been pre-reconstruction, but she still fidgeted with impatience as the numbers ticked by. Liara’s lunch break was already half finished, assuming she’d actually decided to take one today. That meant Shepard had limited time to put her plan into action.   
  
The elevator stopped, and Shepard rushed out as soon as the doors opened. She speed-walked down the hall, weaving her way between bustling students and professors, almost all asari. More than a few stared as she passed, and Shepard offered polite smiles in return. Although she was here quite often, usually for lunch dates like this, Serrice’s student body hadn’t fully adjusted to having the Legendary Commander Shepard walking the halls on a regular basis.

Soon, Shepard arrived at her destination: a door with a prestigious-looking golden nameplate at eye-level. Since her subdermal translator only worked with verbal speech, the characters were alien to Shepard’s eyes without the aid of her omnitool. However, she knew what they said:  _ ‘Dr. Liara T’Soni’ _ . She opened the door and entered without knocking, eager to avoid the gaggle of wide-eyed students a few yards down the hall. “Hi, sweetheart. Did you start lunch alrea—oh.”

Liara was at her desk, surrounded by datapads, her ever-present mug of tea, and a half-eaten takeaway box of what looked like salad. But she wasn’t alone. A young asari maiden sat in the visitor’s chair on the other side of the desk. She looked back over her shoulder as Shepard entered, and her jaw dropped.

“Hello, Shepard,” Liara said, somehow managing to sound both pleased to see her and mildly annoyed by the interruption. “This is Altea, one of my students. We were discussing potential topics for her dissertation.”

Altea leapt out of her chair as though the seat were on fire. “Um, it’s — it’s an honor to meet you,” she sputtered, extending her hand.

Shepard took it. “Nice to meet you, too. Sorry for interrupting. I just wanted to make sure Doctor T’Soni actually ate her lunch like she promised.”

Liara sniffed indignantly, while the blushing maiden averted her eyes. “I’m afraid I’m the one who interrupted,” Altea said. “Doctor T’Soni was kind enough to speak with me during her lunch hour.”

“It was no trouble.” Liara rose from her chair as well, circling her desk and picking up her mug on the way. “I hope you found our discussion helpful.”

Altea beamed. “Oh yes,” she said, vibrating with enthusiasm. “Your advice was so thoughtful — exactly what I needed. I’m eager to get started now.”

“Good.” Liara sipped from her mug, taking her time, and Shepard couldn’t help admiring the graceful way her fingers curled around its handle. Somehow, Liara made the most mundane things look absolutely enchanting. “Is there anything else I can help you with, Altea? Please, don’t be afraid to ask. Shepard can be patient.”

Shepard raised an eyebrow at her bondmate, which was met with a subtle smirk in return.

“I won’t keep you any longer,” Altea mumbled. “I’m just so grateful that—”

“It’s quite all right,” Liara said, interrupting in the gentlest possible way before her student could begin rambling. She opened the door and gave Altea one last smile. “Enjoy the rest of your day.”

“You as well, Doctor T’Soni. And it was wonderful to meet you, um, Admiral Shepard.”

“Just Shepard is fine. Nice to meet you, too.”

With that, the flustered student slipped out, where she joined the gawking crowd outside of Liara’s door. They circled her like sharks in the water, about to rip her apart for information, until Liara leaned part-way out of her office. “I’m sure you all have far more important things to do,” she said, in a mildly chastising tone. The maidens scurried away, and Liara closed the door once more.

“Hard to believe you’re only a few decades older than them,” Shepard mused once they were alone.

Liara placed a hand on her waist, cocking her hip. “Are you making fun of my age, Shepard?”

“No. I just think it’s cute how many of your students have crushes on you.”

“Hardly,” Liara snorted. “Most of them linger around here in hopes of seeing you.”

Shepard stepped closer, still holding Liara’s gaze. “I don’t know about that. If I was your student, I’d  _ definitely _ have a crush on you, Doctor T’Soni,” she said, looking Liara up and down. She had to admit, the sight was stunning. Liara’s pantsuit, a slightly darker grey than the off-white lab coat she wore whenever she could get away with it, was tailored to run just so over her curves. It was perfectly professional, but also undeniably sexy.

So was the yellow-gold shirt she wore underneath her jacket. Most people couldn’t pull off a color like that, especially in a professional setting, but on Liara, it threatened to take Shepard’s breath away. She’d seen the same shirt on her bondmate plenty of times before, but it never failed to make her heart race (a reaction that probably had something to do with the slightly lowered neckline).

Liara seemed to enjoy the attention. She arched her spine, a subtle motion, but one that pushed her breasts slightly forward. “Oh, really?”

“Yeah really.” Shepard reached out, trailing her fingertips down Liara’s sleeve. Liara gave a visible shudder, which Shepard counted as a success. “I’ll bet your office hours are booked solid.”

“Because Serrice offers a rigorous program in my department,” Liara pointed out. “My students need me to be available.”

Shepard chuckled.  _ “Rigorous _ , huh? So you’re the strict kind of hot teacher. Good to know.”

Liara shook her head in bewilderment. “You really are ridiculous.”

“Not ridiculous.” Shepard escalated the situation by snaking an arm around Liara’s waist, pulling her close. “Truthful.” While they were this near each other, Shepard could pick up the scent of Liara’s floral perfume, and it sent her head floating for a couple of seconds. She sighed, trailing her fingertips along the small of Liara’s back.

Liara licked her lips. “I don’t suppose you would care to support your statement with scientific evidence?”

“Here’s your evidence.” Shepard moved her hand lower, cupping Liara’s rear through the soft material of her pants, and leaning down for a kiss.

Liara’s lips were warm and sweet, tasting faintly of the mints she kept in her desk drawer. Shepard pressed her tongue forward, exploring the heat of her bondmate’s mouth at a slow but insistent pace. She wanted to touch everything, taste everything. And if she was being honest with herself, the idea had been rattling around in her mind well before she’d entered Liara’s office.

“Mmf.” Liara’s fingers threaded through Shepard’s hair, an affectionate gesture Shepard adored for its familiarity. Her bondmate’s hands always seemed to find their way into her hair one way or another. They stayed there as Liara’s mouth broke away from hers and the two of them shared panting breaths. “I have been waiting for you to do that since this morning.”

“You know,” Shepard mumbled, nuzzling Liara’s nose with hers, “it’s kind of turning me on.”

Liara blinked some of the haze from her deep blue eyes. “Kissing me? I should hope so.”

No longer content just to cup Liara’s ass, Shepard began to knead it, enjoying the soft squeak her bondmate released. “Well, yes, but I meant the fact that so many dreamy students look at you with stars in their eyes, wondering what it’d be like to do all the filthy things I get to do to you whenever I want.”

“Oh no,” Liara said, her mouth forming an adorable ‘o’ of surprise. “I would never. Even if the two of us weren’t bondmates, it would be highly unprofessional, and the balance of power—”

“I know.” Shepard drew her hands around to the front of Liara’s pants, searching for the fly. “But lucky for me,  _ I’m _ not your student. So, ethically, there’s nothing wrong with me peeling your clothes off, bending you over your desk, and fucking you until you’re just a quivering puddle,  _ Doctor.” _

Liara’s response was to kiss Shepard again, even more passionately.

Knowing Liara’s lunch break was almost over, Shepard hurried to make good on her promise. She unfastened Liara’s pants with only a small amount of fumbling, pushing them down to mid-thigh. Just as she’d hoped, there was already a dark patch of wetness at the front of her bondmate’s underwear.

“We have to be quiet,” Liara whispered, her gaze darting nervously toward the door.

Shepard grinned. “That’s your problem, not mine.” She turned Liara around by the shoulders, steering her toward the desk and pushing her down face-first onto the least-cluttered area. Liara had to sweep a few datapads away with her arm, but there was enough room for the upper half of her body, as long as she didn’t wiggle.

“Please, Shepard, be careful not to — ohh…” Liara moaned as Shepard pulled her underwear to one side, peeling it away from the sticky, swollen lips of her azure. They were warm and soft to the touch, unbearably silky with wetness, and Shepard wasted no time gathering up Liara’s arousal with her fingertips.

“So wet,” Shepard purred, leaning over Liara’s back to whisper beside her crest. “You’ve been thinking about more than just kissing me this morning, haven’t you?”

_ “Yesss.” _

Liara’s voice became a hiss as Shepard found her clit, spreading plenty of slickness over and around it before pinching it between her fingers. The adorable whimper Liara made caused Shepard’s chest to puff up with pride, and so she did it again, establishing a rolling motion.

“Were you imagining this in class,  _ Doctor?” _ Shepard asked. When Liara didn’t answer right away, she nipped the side of her bondmate’s neck to regain her full attention.

“Mmm, wh… what?”

“I said…” Shepard gave Liara’s ridge another firm pinch, enjoying the way her hips bucked into the desk. “Were you imagining this in class? Did the diligent professor ever lose her train of thought, wondering whether I’d drop by her office and fuck her later?”

Liara looked back over her shoulder, lips forming that adorable ‘o’ of surprise again, her cheekbones burning bright purple.

Shepard could tell she’d hit the mark. “Oh, you definitely were. Tell me, what were you imagining?” Liara glanced away, obviously a little embarrassed, but Shepard cupped her chin with the hand that wasn’t busy, making it impossible for her to escape scrutiny. “Was it something like this?”

She dragged her middle finger down to Liara’s opening, sliding the very tip inside — and barely even that. When Liara rocked her hips back in offering, she pushed the rest of the way in… only to withdraw a second later. A tide of slippery heat followed her out, coating Shepard’s hand, the stretched fabric of Liara’s already-ruined underwear, and even the tops of Liara’s inner thighs.

“Nooo…”

Liara was stammering almost as badly as Altea had earlier, which wore on Shepard’s already-frayed patience. She wanted to keep teasing, but wasn’t sure she had the willpower. They definitely didn’t have the time, if Liara was going to make her afternoon lectures. She would have to save the real torture for later, when they were at home.

“What was it, then?” she asked, tracing a circle around Liara’s entrance. The thumb of her other hand brushed Liara’s cheek, offering encouragement. “Tell me. Maybe I’ll give it to you.”

Annoyance flashed in Liara’s eyes, temporarily overpowering her embarrassment. “Oh, stop this and  _ fuck  _ me,” she huffed, trying once more to rock back onto Shepard’s fingers.

“Which one?” Shepard laughed. “They’re mutually exclusive. Stop, or fuck you?”

_ “Fuck _ me,” Liara insisted.

There was no resisting the throaty layer of need in Liara’s voice. Shepard let go of Liara’s chin and added another finger, setting a short, fast rhythm. She used the leverage of her hips to apply extra pressure, making sure to grind the heel of her hand into Liara’s clit on every stroke.

“Shepard!”

Liara only yelped once before collapsing forward on the desk. She stuffed her fist in her mouth, screwing her eyes shut and clenching her jaw in an effort to keep quiet. Her nostrils flared with her rapid breathing, and her pulse throbbed visibly in her throat.

Shepard stared in awe. Her bondmate was always beautiful, but looking like this — greedy for pleasure, tensed in anticipation — she was positively breathtaking. She shook herself, realizing that she’d stopped thrusting. Pretending it was on purpose, she adopted a curling motion, seeking out the spot that usually made Liara scream… but hopefully wouldn’t this time.

_ Although it might be kind of hot, _ Shepard thought.  _ Someone hearing us. Hearing her scream for me. _ Warmth spread between her legs, and she inhaled sharply. Hopefully, there would be enough time for Liara to return the favor.

She kept up the pressure of her fingers, massaging the spongy spot against Liara’s front wall and whispering a stream of filth beside her cheek. “Not very professional of you, is it? Getting fucked over your own desk at work. I’m not even sure you remembered to lock the door. Someone might walk in on us.”

Liara released a muffled wail around her hand. In her frenzied state, it wasn’t a very effective block, so Shepard caught Liara’s wrist, pulling her fist out and placing her own palm over Liara’s mouth. She cupped it there, careful not to cover Liara’s nose.

“I thought we were supposed to be quiet, huh? You don’t  _ want _ to get caught, do you?”

As soon as Shepard asked the question, a ticklish sensation began at the back of her head. Almost like an itch, but far more pleasant, it buzzed and tingled with growing intensity: a clear request for entry. Liara wanted to meld with her. Urgently, if Shepard was sensing things right.

If they’d had more time, she might have asked Liara to wait. As it was, they were already pushing their luck. She opened her mind, pausing only to suck a soft patch of skin under Liara’s jaw before granting permission. “Go ahead. Join with me. I know you need it.”

Liara crashed into her head like a hovercraft with buggy landing software. Shepard’s mind was suddenly an explosion of overlapping images, none of which she could make sense of at first. After a few seconds, they stopped wavering and solidified into something more like a movie reel: only she could smell and taste and feel what was going on, too.

_They’re on a stage? No, in a lecture hall. One of Serrice’s bigger_ _ones. The overhead lights beat down on Shepard’s skin, and she realizes she’s naked. So is the figure kneeling before her. Liara is on the ground in front of her, face buried between her thighs._

_ Shepard grunts as Liara’s tongue sweeps over her, not just to please, but also to devour. There’s a boundless hunger to her actions, and Shepard soon feels herself being swept away… _

_ Only then does she notice the crowd in front of them. Shadowy figures sit in the elevated seats beyond the stage, none of them distinct enough for Shepard to make out their facial features. That doesn’t matter. They have an  _ audience, _ and Liara has started tending to her clit, sucking and swirling until Shepard begins to twitch. _

“Liara!”

_ Shepard isn’t sure whether her cries make it to the physical world, but she’s lost the ability to care. Liara’s mouth feels  _ so _ good, and Shepard can’t help but clutch the back of her crest, murmuring praise all the while. “Good girl.  _ Fuck _ yes, that feels amazing… Lick me just like that — show everyone how much you love pleasing me…” _

_ That does it. Liara releases a muffled wail against Shepard’s throbbing flesh… _

… and in the office, her inner walls clamped tight around Shepard’s fingers, pulsing with a delightfully powerful orgasm. The part of Shepard that was still aware of their real bodies couldn’t help but take pride in Liara’s rippling shudders, knowing she was the cause. Desire stabbed at her core, and her own inner walls clenched, even without physical contact. She followed her bondmate over the edge, sharing in her bliss.

Their peak lasted a long time. Shepard’s fingers were positioned perfectly, and she managed to keep hitting Liara’s favorite spots, despite being distracted by the images in the meld. By the time their synchronized contractions faded to aftershocks, Shepard’s hand was soaked with fluid, and Liara’s wetness had almost leaked down far enough to stain her pants.

_ ‘Fuck,’ _ Shepard thought, floating back to reality. She might have been reluctant to return, if Liara’s orgasm hadn’t knocked all the wind out of her already.  _ ‘I was gonna ask you to get me off afterward if we had time, but that did it.’ _

Liara’s thoughts were less cohesive. Unable to reply, even with thought-words, she sent Shepard warm, fuzzy feelings of affection instead. She melted into the desk with a deep sigh. For now, at least, her desires were sated.

Shepard realized her hand was still covering Liara’s mouth. She removed it, rubbing circles between Liara’s shoulderblades until she stopped shaking quite so badly. “You okay?”

_ ‘Yes,’ _ Liara thought. ‘ _ I did not mean to share that, but I am very glad I did.’ _

Shepard kissed the back of Liara’s neck. “Me too.” Gently, she withdrew her fingers, surprised to note she’d added a third in the heat of the moment. She hadn’t even realized. She checked her omnitool, doing a double-take when she saw the time. “Oh, shit. You’ve got four minutes.”

Liara bolted upright, nearly falling backwards. Shepard had to catch her and keep a steadying hand on her arm until she regained her balance. “Oh Goddess,” she gasped, eyes darting around as though seeking help.

Shepard took a second to think through her options, then offered her own unique method of ‘help’ by tugging both sides of Liara’s panties. A flare of biotics helped her rip them apart without too much difficulty, and she removed the torn, dripping fabric from between Liara’s legs.

“Can’t wear those anymore,” she said, while Liara stared at her in disbelief. She stuffed them in the pocket of her pants, which were uncomfortably sticky too. “They’re done for.”

Liara shook her head, but from her smile, Shepard could tell she wasn’t upset. She pulled up her pants, then attempted to straighten her rumpled suit jacket. “Hopefully, my students will care more about the content of my lecture than my appearance.”

Shepard was tempted to make another crack about Liara’s students and their potential crushes, but restrained herself. “I’m sure they will.” She cupped Liara’s cheek with her dry hand, pulling her in for one last soft, chaste kiss of reassurance. “You’ll be home on time tonight, right?”

Liara managed to steal another short kiss from Shepard before answering. “Yes, Shepard. I will make a point of it, as we have… unfinished business.”

“Oh, I definitely finished—”

“Perhaps,” Liara drawled, “but I am far from finished with you.”

Shepard laughed. She’d enjoyed teasing Liara so much that she’d almost forgotten Liara was fully capable of teasing her right back. She’d grown a lot from the shy, innocent maiden she’d fallen for aboard the SR-1, but Shepard was even more in love with the person she’d become.

“Well then,  _ Doctor, _ I’ll be waiting.”

“Just don’t take matters into your own hands,” Liara said. “I would be very disappointed in you.”

“Disappointed, huh?” Shepard waggled her eyebrows. “Would you  _ punish _ me for it?”

Liara smirked. “Perhaps.” She departed with a sway of her hips, pausing only to remove a small bottle of perfume from her desk drawer and give herself a light spritzing — obviously to cover the scent of sex. Then she slipped out the door, tossing a sultry look over her shoulder for Shepard’s benefit.

Shepard stared after her for far longer than necessary. Shaking herself out of her trance, she circled Liara’s abandoned desk and plopped down in the chair, leaning back with a satisfied sigh. Liara’s half-eaten lunch caught her eye, and after a moment’s contemplation, she placed the container on her lap. No use letting it go to waste, and it would probably be smart to wait a while before leaving. She didn’t want to give Liara’s students any ideas, if any still happened to be lingering in the hallway.


End file.
